Lost Innocence
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: A case lands on JJ's desk that shakes the team. Includes surprises and Jason Gideon as well! JJRo HP MG
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so this started as an epic one shot that was supposed to be Dave vs. Jason, but it came out a lot longer than that. With the encouragement of my friend LacytheDemonicDuck, I turned it into my first multi-chapter Criminal Minds fic! The first chapter's short, but I'm starting the next one right now. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to CBS, the idea for Dave vs. Jason came from ilovetvalot, and another part came from and idea of Lacy's! Do I even own the plotline?

* * *

JJ sighed as she sat down at her desk. She smoothed down her black cashmere sweater. She didn't want it to be noticeable, but she also didn't want to make it look like she was hiding something. She sighed once again and fingered the butterfly necklace. The butterfly was made of two intertwined hearts, one made of rubies and the other out of diamonds. Dave had given it to her for their first month anniversary. She had told him how much she loved butterflies on their first official date. Around her wrist was the matching bangle bracelet. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"Come on in" she called, pulling the first file off the top of her pile and opened it to make it look like she was working instead of thinking.

"Hey babe" David Rossi said as he walked in. JJ could see Dave's citrine ring shining in the light. He wore it as Henry's birthstone. He would have a new one to wear soon. "How are you this morning?" he asked as he sat down in one of the chairs across from JJ's desk. She smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm good, we're good" she answered. Dave smiled as he glanced at her still flat stomach over her desk.

"I'm glad. You sure you don't want to tell the others?" he questioned. JJ smiled.

"Let's see how well their profiling skills are" JJ said smirking. Dave chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He loved seeing both JJ and Henry happy and healthy. He would do anything he could to make sure that his family always stayed that way. "Was Henry good for you?"

"Of course; once you left we got breakfast and dressed. He didn't even fuss when I handed him over to the daycare people" Dave said. JJ smiled. "He's always good for me."

"He's a daddy's boy" JJ replied. Dave smirked.

"And don't you forget it" he joked. JJ stuck out her tongue and threw her pen at him. "Hey, that's not a nice thing to do to your husband" he joked, feigning hurt.

"Right and I'm just going to ignore the last few minutes and pretend that you just said that Henry was an awesome boy for you. Now, I believe I left you a pile of cases to review and send back to the departments and I have all of these cases to review" JJ said waving at a stack of case file folders as tall as her computer. "Plus, I have to figure out how to distribute the rest of the files to the others teams as well as to the profilers" JJ finished looking around her office at the stacks and piles of files. She had a system, but everyone else on the team always teased her about the mess.

"Fine; I don't suppose I could…" Dave tried to suggest, but was quickly shut down by JJ's hand motion.

"No, absolutely not; when I let you bring your work in here nothing gets done and I would like to see my desk sometime in the next week" JJ responded. She opened the case file she had grabbed as a cover and flipped it open, signaling to her husband that the conversation was over.

"Fine, I'll see you around 11:30" Dave replied as he stood. JJ nodded not taking her eyes off of the file, trying to make sense of the words in front of her. Before Rossi could completely leave the room, JJ had grabbed her trashcan and emptied the contents of her breakfast into it. Dave rushed back into the room, holding JJ's hair away from her face while she finished getting sick. "Bella, what happened?" he anxiously called. JJ wiped tears from her eyes and used a tissue to wipe vomit from the corner of her mouth.

"Get Hotch" was all she managed to get out. Dave nodded and set the trashcan down before he jogged to get Hotch to the woman.

"Hotch!" Dave yelled running into the room. Aaron looked up from his paperwork to see a flustered Rossi standing at his door. He immediately stood to help his friend. "JJ needs to see you in her office now" Dave explained. Hotch gave him a confused look, but followed him to JJ's small office. He saw JJ resting her eyes while she waited for the two men, but they immediately opened once they had entered.

"Close the door. You both need to see this" she said holding out a fairly thick file folder for the two men to look over. Hotch could see into the trashcan and knew something was up besides just this case. JJ had seen as much as everyone else, but none of those cases made her sick, not even her first case. "East Lyme, Connecticut has had five murders within a week. All were young boys, age 5, were sexually assaulted and killed. They were all taken around eight in the morning and were killed around seven the next morning. They were all dumped on the baseball field of Flanders Elementary School." Dave and Hotch flipped through the file until the caught sight of the newest missing boy.

"Damn" the men breathed together as they looked at the picture.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay so here's chapter 2! Wahoo! Now I'm going to post this and work on chapter three. Let me know what you think of it. And just so you know… the cliffhangers are for LucytheDemonicDuck! You can thank her for that!

Disclaimer: Okay… I own nothing. If I did… well then I wouldn't be putting this stupid disclaimer on here would I?!?

* * *

"Damn" the men breathed together as they looked at the picture.

"He looks just like Henry" Hotch said. It took all JJ had not to throw up again. The baby was not helping things.

"I think we should head up there Hotch. If the unsub sticks to his pattern, then that little boy has less than 24 hours to live" JJ explained. Hotch nodded and looked at his watch.

"Dave, think you can get a hold of Gideon? We might need his expertise on this case" Hotch said. Dave nodded and pulled his phone out. Hotch looked between the two. "You two better tell me what the trashcan is all about, but right now wheels up" Hotch responded. Dave nodded absentmindedly as he listened to the ringing on the other end. JJ's face turned red in embarrassment as she nodded meekly. Hotch stood up and made his way to the bullpen. "Wheels up now; we can brief you on the plane" Hotch said as he jogged up the stairs to his office to grab his go-bag.

"That was strange" Morgan commented as he stood up and slung his bag on his shoulder. Emily and Reid nodded as they both grabbed their bags and convened by the elevators. Dave, JJ, and Hotch came out of the office. Dave was carrying two bags, his and JJ's. Emily noted how pissed JJ looked and made a mental note to talk to her friend later.

"Let's go" Dave's gruff voice sounded as the elevator doors opened and the team stepped on. This was sure to be a case no one would forget.

* * *

"Ok, so what's the deal? Why did we take off immediately?" Morgan asked once the plane was in the air. JJ and Rossi sat across from him and Reid while Emily and Hotch sat on the couch across the aisle.

"East Lyme, Connecticut" JJ started as she tossed a file at each of them. Everybody opened it up as JJ pulled up her presentation on the team laptop. Garcia was listening through the phone sitting in front of Morgan. "Five boys were abducted from their homes at approximately eight am. All of the boys were five and they all were playing in their yards. Over a 24 hour time span these boys were brutally sexually assaulted and murdered. They were all dumped on the baseball field at the local elementary school at approximately seven am the next day."

"So the unsub keeps the boys for 24 hours, sexually assaults them, then strangles them with his bare hands as they sleep?" Reid asked, checking his facts. JJ nodded.

"They never saw it coming" Garcia whispered over the phone. Everyone was silent. Child cases were always the worst, but they had to work through the images if only to keep people like this off the streets and away from their own kids.

"In a way killing the kids almost shows a sense of remorse. Trust me, after being sexually abused a kid never forgets. Those boys, had they survived, would have had to live with that for the rest of their lives" Morgan responded.

"Alright, so we're thinking this guy is trying to help these kids after he rapes them?" Emily asked. Morgan shrugged.

"It was just a different point of view. I'm sure anyone who would do that to kids is probably not doing it for remorse. They're doing it so they don't get caught" Morgan argued. Emily nodded. Reid had been unusually quiet after his first question. Morgan looked over Reid's shoulder to see what the young genius was looking at. "Oh my god" he whispered when he got a good look.

"He looks just like Henry" Reid finally spoke. JJ sighed and ran a hand through her hair as Dave took her other one is his.

"Yes, the newest missing boy is Thomas Lloyd, but he prefers Tommy. He was taken at about eight this morning" JJ responded. Both she and Dave were not going to handle this case well, especially since Tommy looked exactly like Henry and the two were the same age.

"He matches the other cases. Five years old, taken around eight am from his yard where he was playing. My guess is once the unsub finds out we're here then he'll kill Tommy faster. JJ I want you to hold the press off for as long as possible" Hotch commanded. JJ nodded and stood to go make a few phone calls. "Dave, have you gotten a hold of Gideon yet?"

"He'll meet us at the police department" Rossi responded. Hotch nodded.

"Alright when we get there Reid I want you and Gideon to work on Geographical profiling; Morgan and Dave I want you to go talk to Tommy's parents; Emily and I will meet up with the local Leos and meet with the other parents" Hotch divvied. JJ came and sat back down. "JJ I want you to work on a press release, but don't release it. I want to get a preliminary profile first." JJ nodded. "We have about another hour before we land, so I suggest you get some sleep because it's going to be a long night" Hotch said. Everyone nodded and divided into their own corners. JJ leaned heavily into Dave's side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Emily and Hotch curled up on the couch together while Reid stretched out across two seats. Morgan leaned back in the chair he was in and put his iPod on.

"I don't know how this case is going to go" Dave responded softly. JJ nodded. She looked around and saw that no one was awake, so she laid her hand on top of where their baby rested. She tried to close her eyes and get some rest, but all she could see was images of Henry. Some were good pictures and memories, but some were pictures of Henry dead, hurt, alone, scared, being raped. She couldn't sleep with those pictures running through her head. "Get some sleep bella" Dave chided gently as he looked out the window.

"I can't; all I see is Henry being in that situation Dave" JJ responded quietly. Dave nodded and pulled JJ closer to his side.

"I know bella, that's all I see too, but you must try and rest. The baby's going to take a lot out of you and you don't need to be lagging" Dave explained. JJ nodded. She pulled away from Dave, who looked hurt at the movement, and quickly curled up in his lap.

"Protect me from the images" she whispered as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. Most of the time the couple kept their emotions reserved, just like the others, but this was an exception. Dave wrapped his arms around JJ's tiny waist and placed his hands over the baby.

"You know I'd protect you from everything" he huskily replied. JJ smiled and sighed before she closed her eyes, trying to sleep by thinking of images of their small family. Dave smiled slightly as he listened to JJ's breathing even out and returned to looking out the window.

Morgan peeked through one eye at the couple, noting where JJ and Dave had both placed their hands on JJ's stomach area. _I wonder if Penny girl knows_ Morgan thought. Then he realized that they must have been trying to keep it a secret from them, at least for a short while.

* * *

"Bella, wake up honey. We've just landed and you need to work on a press release" Dave said, whispering in her ear. JJ smiled as Dave's warm breath blew over her neck and ear. She loved when Dave woke her up.

"I'm up" she said, raising her head from Dave's neck. Dave gave her a quick peck on the lips as she stretched and moved to get her bag.

"Do not even think of touch that bag Jen" Dave warned softly. JJ rolled her eyes as Dave's hand reached around and grabbed both of the bags.

"So bossy, aren't you?" she teased good-naturedly. She knew that Dave was only doing it to keep the baby safe. He had taken so well to being a dad to Henry, that he was being overly cautious with his own flesh and blood. Dave rolled his eyes and exited the plane, JJ following shortly after him.

"So, you want to tell me why you're willingly letting Dave carry your bags?" Emily asked as she cornered her best friend. JJ shrugged and hoped that the rented SUVs arrived soon, so she could flee the interrogation.

"He just wants to" JJ replied, avoiding Emily's eye contact. Emily smirked and leaned close to her friend so she was the only one to here her.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England" Emily replied. JJ's face turned bright red and she cleared her throat just as Reid, Morgan, and Hotch pulled up with the three SUVs. Emily hopped into the one with Hotch and with a nod they drove to meet the lead detective and the parents of the dead boys. Dave kissed JJ's cheek and jumped in next to Morgan and the two men left to meet Tommy's parents. Reid got out of the car and jumped into the passenger's seat while JJ threw her stuff in the trunk and she got behind the wheel.

"You ready to see Jason again?" JJ asked as Reid programmed the GPS to take them to the station. He nodded and looked out the window. JJ sighed and turned on the radio to hear 'Two is Better than One' by Taylor Swift and Boys Like Girls. She sang along quietly.

"Do you think he's changed?" Reid suddenly asked. JJ was confused for a moment, but quickly realized who Reid was talking about.

"Probably, I mean we all change" JJ responded. Reid sighed and turned the radio up slightly. JJ looked at him worried, but Reid flashed a smile and she relaxed slightly.

"Did you know that based on the identity of the perpetrator, there are three distinct types of kidnapping: kidnapping by a relative of the victim or "family kidnapping" which makes up 49% of all kidnappings, kidnapping by an acquaintance of the victim or "acquaintance kidnapping" which makes up 29%, and kidnapping by a stranger to the victim or "stranger kidnapping" which makes up 22%?" Reid asked. JJ gulped and smiled at the man who was like a little brother to her.

"You're not making me feel any better" JJ teased. Reid blushed and looked down.

"I… I… I d…didn't mean…to" Reid stuttered. JJ smiled and gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"It's alright Reid. We just have to catch this guy and that's one more child predator that's off the streets that can't hurt Henry, Jack, or Hannah right?" _And the baby in my tummy _JJ mentally added. Hannah was only a year old, but Henry and Jack had taken the roll as big brother for Hotch and Emily's little girl.

"I guess, but I just don't want you to worry too much. It's not good. Over 75% of people have stress and stress contributes to the six leading causes of death in the US: heart disease, cancer, lung ailments, accidents, cirrhosis of the liver, and suicide. It also hurts your personal and professional lives" Reid babbled. JJ rolled her eye, but smiled anyway.

"Thanks doctor, but I'll be fine. Just no more statistics on child abductions please" JJ begged. She didn't know if she could take anymore of those disturbing facts knowing that her baby and Henry were going to be growing up in the same world that those statistics came from. JJ was pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She handed it to Reid, who put it on speaker and held it towards her. "Jareau" JJ answered.

"Hey Sweet Pea, um… well…"

"Just spit it out Garcia! It's not like I'm going to kill you" JJ teased. JJ and Reid could hear Garcia muttering under her breath and they exchanged a worried look.

"Will's here and he wants to talk to you" Garcia finally responded.

* * *

So what did you think? I love reviews and comments, so please leave me some!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is for LacytheDemonicDuck! I really have no note except for that… Well then I guess enjoy the reading!

Disclaimer: For assistance, questions, or the owner of this product call 1-800-idontown!

* * *

"Will's here and he wants to talk to you" Garcia finally responded. JJ swerved the car in surprise while Reid dropped the phone into his lap.

"What does he want?" JJ snarled. Both she and Reid heard Garcia cursing under her breath and the phone being passed off to someone else.

"Hey JJ; do you have a minute?" Will's southern drawl asked. JJ sighed as she pulled up to the police station parking lot. She motioned for Reid to go ahead that she would be there shortly.

"You have five minutes starting now" JJ said as she watched the clock on the dashboard. She heard Will sigh and she almost lost control of her composure right then. She waited for Will to gather his thoughts as patiently as she could. "Four minutes" JJ counted.

"I know you're away on a case, but I was wondering if I could spend sometime with Henry. I'll take care of him until you get back" Will reasoned. JJ sighed and closed her eyes trying to keep from causing herself and the baby too much stress.

"Will…" she sighed.

"I know, I know" he defended. "Rossi told me to stay away, but he's my son JJ. Are you really going to deny me spending time with him?" JJ sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You gave up your parental rights to Dave, Will. Besides, you left Henry and me, so why would you want to come back and try to be in his life now? He knows Dave as his daddy and I won't tell him any differently and I won't stand around and let anyone else tell him. David Rossi is my husband and Henry's father" JJ argued. Will sighed. He knew she was going to be stubborn about it.

"I know I left, but I realized what I was missing. I miss him Jayje" Will whispered. JJ let a few tears loose. She didn't want to be put in this difficult situation. It wasn't fair to her or Henry.

"Call Dave" JJ responded before she hung up. She quickly sent a text to Dave that explained the situation and waited for him to yell at her. When she had collected herself, she made her way into the police station holding her cell tightly. When it vibrated in her hand, she read the text from Dave that only read 'I'll handle it'. She smiled and sent him one last text that thanked him. She should have never have doubted that he would do anything for her and their children.

"JJ" a husky male voice called from behind her. JJ turned around to see Jason Gideon standing by the door. His hair was greyer and he wore a goatee. His hair was a bit longer and he wore a polo and jeans.

"Hey there stranger, let's get you caught up" JJ responded as she led them through the maze of desks to where Reid was sitting at a table in a conference room. She pushed open the door and watched Reid's face. She would do anything to protect her family and since Jason left the family and hurt what was left. When Reid looked up, his eyes widened slightly before he went back to placing abduction points on the map spread in front of him.

"Alright, here's the case file. Five little boys were abducted from their yards at approximately eight in the morning. They were all five years old. All the boys were sexually assaulted and strangled and dumped at the elementary school baseball field at seven the next morning. Another boy, Tommy Lloyd, was taken at eight this morning" JJ said, summing up the case file. Jason nodded before looking down at his watch.

"So Tommy's been missing for about two and a half hours?" Gideon asked. JJ nodded.

"We tried to get here as fast as possible" JJ replied. "The detective called me last night and wondered how long he should wait. I told him to send me the file and I reviewed it this morning right after his second phone call" JJ explained.

"He's abducting children from all over the county. Not one of them is even in the same subdivision" Reid exclaimed. JJ looked at where Reid had marked the map. "They're spread out, but they're all dumped in the same spot."

"The elementary school baseball field" JJ stated. Reid nodded and pointed to the blue spot he marked.

"Something had to have happened there. It has to be a trigger for the unsub" Gideon added. Reid looked at his one time mentor and nodded.

"He's right. Something happened on that field to get our guy going again" Reid responded. "He also has to be using some sort of lure. Something like asking the kids to help look for his dog" Reid responded. JJ looked down and barely kept the tears from falling. Just as she was about to excuse herself to the bathroom, her phone rang.

"Jareau" JJ answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey babe, I just talked to Will. He's going to spend sometime with Henry, but I set some rules. There were to be no girls around our son, he can not ask for his parental rights back, and you have the authority to add any other rules" Dave said as he watched Morgan navigated through the streets. JJ smiled at the endearment her husband gave her.

"What else did you tell him?" JJ asked laughing slightly. Dave smiled from his seat. He could hear the laughter in JJ's voice.

"I only told him that I would personally kick his butt and cut off his balls if something happened to Henry or if Henry at any point in the next few days cried. I think I made myself pretty clear" Dave said proudly. JJ smiled wider and let one laugh escape her mouth. "I'm glad you're doing ok; that's better than me" Dave said. Morgan threw the older man a quick smirk before he yelled so JJ could hear.

"This old geezer has been driving me nuts JJ! How do you put up with him?" Morgan asked teasingly. Dave gave him the finger and listened to JJ and Reid's laughter over the line. Dave smiled and relaxed slightly as he listened.

"I'll take him off your hands once you get back here and we find Tommy" JJ replied. Jason cleared his throat and waited for everyone to quiet down so he could report their findings.

"Jason Gideon!" Morgan and Dave cheered when they realized who the other voice could be. Jason let a ghost of a smile cover his face before it turned back into his neutral expression.

"Our guy used the old lost dog routine" the older profiler replied, not greeting the others. JJ and Reid exchanged looks while Dave and Morgan exchanged a quick confused look. This wasn't the same man they remembered.

"So he's been doing this for awhile" Morgan observed. Dave nodded.

"So he's probably a sex offender. Now the trick is whether he's registered or not" Dave replied. The others sat, considering the options.

"But we don't even have geographic profile to work off of. These abductions are all over the map, literally!" Reid exclaimed. Dave chuckled, but remained professional enough.

"Do you think Garcia could track all registered sex offenders in a 50 mile radius?" Morgan asked. Dave nodded.

"Maybe she could also search for sex crimes and guys who have been released from prison, but have not registered" Dave suggested. JJ took notes on a scrap piece of paper and mentally made a note to call Garcia with their requests after they hang up.

"Alright, we're here. We'll call you when we get out. If Hotch and Emily call, tell them about our findings and then start on a preliminary profile to give to the department" Morgan said, taking charge for the absent Hotch.

"Do you want me to include our findings in the press release?" JJ questioned. Morgan thought about it.

"No, if he thinks we're on to him, then he may kill Tommy faster. Save that for a later conference. Right now just make sure the public knows what they are looking for" Morgan finally replied. JJ nodded and jotted down a few notes so after her call to Garcia, JJ could write her release.

* * *

Meanwhile:

He was scared. He had already soiled himself and the mean man had already hit him for it. Tommy was scared and he wanted to go home to his mommy and daddy. The man had asked for his help in finding his doggy. Tommy jumped in his truck and looked around for the dog while the man talked to him and drove him away from town.

'I think he might have come this way' the man had told Tommy. The little boy thought that maybe he shouldn't have gone with him, but if his dog was ever lost, he would want help in finding it. The man did things to Tommy that he didn't like. Tommy knew what was going on was wrong, but the metal things around his wrists wouldn't let him move. Tommy was cold and scared and he wanted his mommy and daddy.

"Come on Tommy, let's play" the man said smirking as he came in the room. Tommy shrunk back in the corner, but it wasn't enough to keep the man away.

* * *

"Over the past week, several young boys have been kidnapped from their yards and have been held hostage. Over the course of twenty four hours these young boys have been sexually assaulted and strangled. We ask that young children are closely watched until this monster is off the streets. Also Superintendent Lombardo has agreed to close schools tomorrow. We ask that if you have young children please keep them close. Don't let them wander away and monitor who they talk to. Any strange or suspicious persons may be reported to the 911 police line or through the hotline number shown on the bottom of your screen. Please, we appeal to the public for your help. Thank you" JJ said to the cameras and recorders. She smiled and left, followed by her body guards, Morgan and Dave.

"Alright, now that the press conference is over, I think we need to check out other kids. Maybe someone tried to get them, but they thought better. JJ, Emily, and Dave; you three head over to the elementary school to talk to the kids. Superintendent Lombardo will be waiting for you. Reid, you and Gideon stay here and continue trying to pinpoint the geographical profile. Morgan, can you get on the phone to Garcia and see what she's come up with? I'm going to give the police our preliminary profile" Hotch said as he divvied up their work. Everyone nodded and went to go their separate way, when an officer popped his head in the door.

"Agents? I have someone who wants to talk to you about the kidnappings" the officer said. Hotch looked up.

"What about them?" he asked.

"He claims he knows who did it" the officer responded.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Let me know how you liked Tommy's part and if you want me to continue it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, I'm so sorry this is so late, but better late than never right? Anyway… this is for LacytheDemonicDuck because she's my inspiration! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not in the mood so I'll just say… I own nothing!

* * *

"He claims he knows who did it" the officer responded. Everyone in the room froze. They looked to Hotch for what he wanted for them to do. Hotch looked like the gears in his head were on over drive. "He also says he wants to talk to the lead detective. Detective Marr said he would like you to be in the room when he questions the man." Hotch nodded.

"Alright, I want everyone to continue what they were going to do. Morgan, when you call Garcia, let her know to be ready to look this guy up when we get names. Reid, you and Gideon see if you can spot a pattern, but be ready if we get an address to add it to your map" Hotch ordered. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hi, you must be the FBI. I'm Superintendent James Lombardo" the older man said as soon as Dave had pulled the SUV up and the trio entered the building.

"I'm Agent Rossi, these are Agents Jareau and Prentiss" Dave introduced. James held out his hand and Dave, JJ, and Emily shook it. "If you could take us to where the kids are, we can get this done faster and get your families home." James nodded and started farther into the building, the agents following.

"There are 3,148 kids enrolled in East Lyme. There are about 1,000 students in the elementary schools, which cover grades kindergarten through fourth grade. I figured we could start with them and then check out the middle and high school students if you need to" James explained. Dave was impressed. Most people would be panicking, but this guy controlled it and focused on helping the police.

"Thank you, but hopefully we can just talk to some of the kids. We don't think it will be necessary to talk to all of them" Emily explained. James nodded and walked into a crowded gym. The bleachers had been pulled down and the kids were sitting with at least one of their parents.

"Attention!" James yelled into the microphone he was given. "Thank you; now these are FBI agents. They have been brought in to help assist the police. They want to ask the children a few questions, but I'll let them explain how they wish to proceed" James said. He stepped back and handed the microphone to Dave, who handed it to JJ. JJ rolled her eyes, but stepped forward anyway.

"Hi guys, I'm JJ and I know you don't want to be here, you guys would rather be playing huh? I know my son loves to run around, what about your kids Emily?" Emily nodded and the kids actually started to pay attention to JJ. "See all of our children love to play, so I understand it's hard, but I need you to pay attention, ok? Dave, Emily, and I need to ask you guys about someone you may have talked to. We want to know if anyone has come up to you recently and asked you to help them for their lost pet. Maybe it was a dog, or maybe a cat?" JJ looked at anxious faces. Emily stepped forward and took the mike from JJ.

"It's alright guys, you're not in trouble and we'll make sure your parents don't get mad, ok? We just want to know if anyone has asked you to help them recently. I want you to raise your hand if someone has ok? You're not in trouble, I promise" Emily explained. Several little boys raised their hands.

"Alright, we want to talk to you ok? Do you think you could help us?" Dave asked as he stepped forward and borrowed the mike. Several heads bobbed and you could hear several parents crying from the revelation. "Alright, can you guys go get your parents? We think they might be able to help too."

"Once you get your parents, if you could just wait we just want to thank everyone else for your time and we may need to talk to you later." JJ said, releasing the other students and their parents. Once the gym had cleared out, only about twenty families were left.

* * *

"I'm SSA Hotchner and this is Detective Marr" Hotch introduced as he entered with Marr. The muscular man leaned back in his chair. His smirk grew by the minute. Hotch noticed his bloodshot eyes and threw a quick look to Marr to find the man looking at him with a questioning look.

"I'm Jason, I know who is killing those boys" the man slurred. Aaron sighed and watched as Marr rolled his eyes, not even pretending to care about what the drunk had to say. "It was Barney" he whispered conspiratorially to Aaron who had sat down across from him.

"I see. How much have you had to drink last night?" Aaron asked as he leaned away from the man and the stench of alcohol. The man smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the man said crossing his arms over his chest. Marr poked his head out the door and whistled for a uniform. When the uniform got to the interrogation room, Marr explained the dilemma and told the uni to put the man in the drunk tank for the day.

"Well that was a waste of time" Marr exclaimed. Hotch stood and faced the man.

"Trust me; we've had these guys before. Just let him sober up, then we'll talk to him again; see if this time he can give us a real answer" Aaron answered as he stood and went to check on Morgan.

"What did Garcia find out?" Hotch asked as he came up behind where Morgan was looking over a long list.

"She found 138 offenders in a 50 mile radius, both registered and non-registered" Morgan replied, handing the papers to his boss. Hotch took the stack and flipped through it. "Baby girl and I have gone through it and I highlighted the child offenders in orange and the rapists in blue. The other names we didn't perceive as our unsub" Morgan explained the color coding. Hotch nodded.

"How many child offenders?" Hotch asked. Morgan looked away, remembering his own childhood as he answered.

"32" he whispered. Hotch looked up and noticed the pained expression on his younger friend's face.

"You want to sit this one out?" Hotch asked, gaining Morgan's attention.

"No I'll be ok, it might take a lot of loving from my baby girl when we get home, but I'm not the one whose son looks identical to the latest missing boy" Morgan responded. Hotch nodded looking through a window into the conference room where the picture of Tommy Lloyd could be seen.

"I know and right now we need to find that boy alive; for all of our sakes" Hotch responded remembering his own kids at home waiting for their parents to come home. "Alright, maybe I should go in there and see if Reid needs me" Hotch said, trying to catch a glimpse of his colleagues and friends.

"You might want to do that, I'm pretty sure I heard Reid yelling earlier" Morgan said smirking. Hotch threw him and exasperated look before looking back through the window to see if he could find the next World War.

* * *

"These abductions are all over the place, there is not one in the same area to profile this guy" Reid said once the others had left. Gideon watched the young man he had once thought of as his son. Reid tried to ignore the feeling of abandonment that was trying to overwhelm him.

"Spencer" Jason called gently, trying to get the frantic man in front of him to talk to him. "Talk to me" he said. Reid's motions halted.

"What do you want to talk about Gideon?" Reid bit out through clenched teeth. "How about the fact that you left, leaving only a note? Or how about the fact that we have all gotten married since you left?" Gideon looked at Reid perplexed.

"Hotch and Rossi were already married" he replied. Reid scoffed and shook his head.

"When you left Hotch was in the process of a divorce to Hailey and god knows that before JJ, Rossi couldn't keep a wife that long" Reid hinted. Gideon looked confused for only a moment before something clicked in his mind.

"JJ and Dave?" he asked incredulously. Reid nodded.

"And Emily and Hotch, Garcia and Morgan, and Austin and me" Reid replied. Gideon looked ashamed.

"JJ had a little boy named Henry with another man, but Will left shortly after his birth and Dave took over. Hailey was brutally murdered by a psychopath named George Foyet, aka The Reaper. Hotch became a single father to Jack and married Emily a few years ago. They just had a little girl named Hannah. Garcia is three months pregnant with their first child and Austin just told me she was pregnant" Reid responded, not realizing that his voice was rising slightly. Gideon looked away in embarrassment.

"Who's Austin?" he finally asked. Reid smiled wistfully and pulled out his wallet, handing the picture he kept with him to his old friend.

"I met her in Georgia. She was working at a bar and I gave her my number in case she ran into the unsub. I got a call a few hours later, but there was no one on the line. I rushed to the bar and she wasn't there so I called her cell. It was lying in the bushes. She had found the unsub and kept him from hurting someone else and in the end he took her. We figured out who it was and rushed to his house, where he was making her clean up the blood on the floor from a head injury. He was just about ready to kill her when we rushed in and saved her. She wouldn't go to the hospital without me by her side. We went our separate ways when we were about ready to come home, but I told her to call me when she got out of the hospital and three days later she called me. She had sent me my card with a lipstick kiss print on the back and asked if there were any apartments near where I lived. I told her to come live with me. About a year later we got married" Reid explained. Gideon smiled down at the red headed woman that was wrapped tightly in Reid's arms.

"I'm glad for you Spencer" he muttered. Reid nodded and smiled down at the picture before he stuffed it back in his wallet.

"Thanks" he said shyly. He turned his attention back to the map. "It's the male gender symbol. He's abducting the children based on where he drew the symbol on his map!" Reid exclaimed. "Hotch!" he yelled, knowing that his boss was just outside talking with Morgan. When the two men burst into the room, Reid started speaking immediately. "The unsub is creating the male gender symbol" he explained taking his pen and drawing the symbol.

"So our unsub is…" Morgan started.

"Right around here" Reid finished circling an area that would be where the arrow would be. Hotch nodded and looked at the area before he opened the door and summoned Detective Marr.

"What's up agents?" he asked as he jogged into the room. Reid pointed to the area on the map.

"We think we know where the unsub is" he said.

* * *

Ok, sorry it's a little short, but I will write more next time including… what Dave, JJ, and Emily found out; where the unsub is; what the drunk was talking about; and narrow down the list of offenders. Plus, a little more on little Tommy! Reviews make me write faster!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Wahoo! I love the weekends cause then I get to write! Anyway… I already have the basis for the next chapter and so it shouldn't take long to get up! Sometime tomorrow! Check out the new story I'm writing with LacytheDemonicDuck called 'Close to Home'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's too late to be funny!

* * *

"Alright can you guys tell us what this man said to you?" JJ asked. She and Emily were sitting in a circle with the young children while Dave was talking to the parents. Emily let JJ take the lead on the questioning.

"He asked if me could help him. I said yep, but then he wanted me to get in his truck. That's when I ranned to mommy to tell her" a young boy with brown hair said. JJ and Emily nodded.

"Good, did he say anything else to anyone else?" Emily asked. Most shook their head, but one nodded.

"He tolded me his doggy was losted" the boy said. Emily nodded and pulled out her notebook to jot down a few notes.

"Alright, now can anyone remember what he looked like? Was he really, really tall or was he my height?" JJ asked as she stood up. The kids looked at JJ in deep thought. "Was he white or African American?"

"He taller than her and white" most of the boys answered. Emily nodded and motioned for JJ to continue.

"Alright, was he young like me or old like Dave?" JJ asked.

"Young" the kids said in unison. Emily and JJ were both startled by the positiveness that they heard in the young voices. JJ thought for a moment, but then decided another trait to ask about.

"Did he have long hair or short hair?" The students all replied that the unsub had short hair. "Ok, what color was his hair?"

"Black" one kid said. All the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright, did he have lots of muscles or was he kind of skinny?" JJ asked. The kids shouted skinny together, causing JJ and Emily to chuckle. "Alright, just a few more questions; did he have any marks or scars? Any tattoos?" JJ asked. The kids sat looking confused.

"Did he have any pictures on his body? Or any different colored spots?" Emily rephrased the question so the children could understand. All of them shook their head 'no'. "Alright, how many of you saw his car?" About ten hands went up.

"What did the car look like?"

"It was a purple truck with green flames on it" one student replied. Emily nodded and jot something down while JJ continued the questioning.

"Did anybody see another car?"

"I sawed a blue van like my mommy has" another boy yelled out. Emily wrote that description down as well.

"Alright did anyone see any numbers or letters on the car?" Each child shook their head and Emily finished writing her notes before she stood next to JJ. "Thank you guys so much. You can go back to your parents now" they dismissed. The children scrambled to their feet and rushed back to their parents.

"I think that's all the questions we have for now. Thank you for your time" Dave said finishing up their question session with the kids. They said a quick goodbye to Superintendent Lombardo and shook his hand once more before they headed back out to the SUV.

"The kids' stories are consistent. They all saw a white male with short black hair. He's probably your height, my age and he drives a purple truck with green flames or a blue minivan" Emily reported to Dave. The older man nodded.

"None of the parents saw either the unsub or the car he was driving" he said. The women nodded and leaned back in their seats.

"Let's just hope the others found something useful" JJ muttered.

* * *

"Ok baby girl, I need you to work me some of that magic of yours" Morgan said into the phone.

"What can I do for you my Ho-ho god?" Garcia replied. Hotch and the others smirked, while Jason impatiently tapped his foot.

"Ok, I need you to narrow down our list of sex offenders to within a ten mile radius of Bride Lake" Morgan explained. Everyone could hear the tapping of keys in the background.

"Alright hot stuff, I have done my magic and have narrowed your list to… ten sex offenders both registered and non-registered. I am sending you the new list right now" Garcia said. The fax machine beeped and Hotch grabbed the paper they had just sent.

"How many of these are child offenders?" Hotch asked as he scanned the list. There was more typing keys and Hotch set the pages down and grabbed a pen to write the names down.

"Four" she responded. "I have a Dean Adamson, age 65; he was arrested for injury to a minor involving contact with a minor's private parts. I also have a Gary Nelson, age 42, arrested for sexual assault in the second degree of a minor. I have Jarred Beauregard, age 26; he was arrested for injury to a minor involving contact with a minor's private parts. And last but not least, I have John MacDougall, age 52; arrested for second degree assault to a minor, twice" Garcia said. Hotch circled those names.

"Thanks momma" Morgan said before he shut the phone. "We need to talk to that drunk and the rest of the team" he pointed out. Hotch nodded as he rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, Detective Marr would you mind if Agent Morgan helped interview Jason?" Morgan stood once the detective nodded and they left to go see if Jason was any less intoxicated. Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for the rest of the team to regroup. They were going to have to give a profile to the officers soon.

* * *

"So Jason, you told my boss, Agent Hotchner, that you knew who was taking these boys. Can you tell us now?" Morgan asked. He set the school pictures of the kids in front of Jason Stanton. "Do you actually know Jason, are did you just get drunk and ran your mouth to impress women?"

"I don't know his name, but I know he drives a purple truck with green flames" Jason responded looking guilty. Morgan nodded his head slightly confused. Hotch had told him that Jason had mentioned something about Barney.

"Purple and green" Detective Marr muttered just loud enough for Morgan to hear. Marr had obviously been trying to tie the two together as well. "That's what you were talking about earlier? Barney is purple and green" Marr questioned.

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry about being drunk earlier" Jason started to apologize. He was cut off when Hotch stuck his head inside the door and told Morgan that the rest of the team was there and that he needed to hear what they had to say.

"He drives either a blue minivan or a purple truck with green flames" Dave said once Hotch and Morgan had entered the room. Morgan froze.

"That's what the drunk just said" Morgan exclaimed.

"This guy's not very careful is he? I mean a group of kids and another man know what car he drives and it's not a very plain car that can blend in" Emily said.

"It's almost like he wants to get caught" Reid mumbled. The others looked at each other and nodded in confirmation.

"Morgan, have Garcia see if she can find a registered purple and green truck or a blue minivan registered to any of the four offenders. The rest of us are going to give to police our profile" Hotch ordered. Morgan nodded and headed to a corner to call his girl while the others stood in the front of the squad room, waiting for all the officers to gather together.

"Our unsub is a classic mysoped" Reid started. The officers in the room looked at him confused. Dave took over so he could help the officers understand.

"He is a preferential offender, meaning he likes children. Mysoped means that they are sadistic, violent, and only have the child for sex. They are more often strangers." The officers looked a little green, but they kept their cool. "Most pedophiles, no matter what kind, keep the children in their own homes. The unsub has most likely already been arrested for other sexual offenses."

"So our perp is a sex offender?" one of the officers asked. Emily nodded as she stepped forward.

"Yes, our technical analyst in Quantico has narrowed it down to four possible suspects. We are trying to narrow that list down further by tracing the car that we are looking for" she added.

"Look for a white male who watches children, especially young boys. Around town he either drives a blue minivan or a purple truck with green flames" Hotch explained. The officers nodded and jot down notes in their notebooks. "I want to split up the teams and send them to watch the houses."

"I want at least two uniforms per house" Detective Marr instructed. "Oar and Benton, Jackson and Brown, Timpson and Hobson, and Marker and Jenison are going to the houses. Others may join but at least those four partners come see me for you assignments. Let's head out." The four assigned units plus three others came up to the detective for their assignments. Marr handed them out equally and the units left.

"Morgan I want you to head to the Adamson house; JJ and Dave head to the Beauregard house; Jason and Reid head to the Nelson home; and Emily and I will head to the MacDougall house" Hotch commanded. Everyone nodded.

"I need to grab some things out of the room before we head out" JJ told Dave as the two headed back into the conference room. Jason followed behind them silently while Reid ran to get coffee.

"I say we should sit here and figure things out instead of just running in their blindly" Jason offered. Dave bit his tongue as he looked at his old friend. His hands were clenched tightly into fists. JJ bit her lip as she froze from the shock at the statement and debated trying to calm her husband down or to let him let his anger out; even if it was on an old friend of theirs.

"You want me to just sit back and pretend everything's ok while there is a little boy out there who misses his family?" Dave growled. Jason Gideon looked over from where he had previously been standing facing the large map.

"You're letting your heart get in the way" Gideon reprimanded. JJ wanted to take a swing at the old man herself. Thankfully everyone else was out, which also caused a problem in case this got out of hand.

"Damn right I am! That little boy is only five!" Dave hissed. Jason nodded, turning back to the map.

"You wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't gotten involved with JJ and Henry" the older man replied. Both JJ and Rossi froze before Rossi exploded.

"Don't you even dare, you bastard! You know I love them! What I don't understand is what happened to the old compassionate man who would do everything in his power, and then some, to hunt every perverted bastard who even dared looked at a kid! What the hell happened to that side of you Jason? Did it get lost on the side of the road during all that time you were traveling?!?" Rossi yelled. The conference room door was left open and some of the officers from the small town they were in were looking at the trio curiously. JJ moved toward the door and flashed one of her 'I'm in charge here, you're not getting any info' press smiles as she shut the door.

"I was never that guy Rossi" Gideon said sighing. Rossi moved forward and pushed his old friend against the board.

"Dave!" JJ cried sharply, trying to keep him from doing anything too stupid.

"Can you go get some coffee bella?" Dave growled as he looked over his shoulder. JJ moved and pushed Dave back enough for her to get in between the two men.

"No David Rossi, you go get coffee! Make sure you walk it off while you're at it" an irritated JJ said pointing to the door. Dave looked at her apologetically before he turned his attention back to Gideon. "Dave" JJ warned. Dave held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm going bella, do you want anything?" he asked gently. JJ smiled sweetly.

"I saw a Starbucks down the street. Could you get me a Caramel Brulee Crème please?" Dave nodded before he kissed her cheek and walked out the door, slamming it closed behind him. JJ waited until she thought Dave was out of ear shot before she rounded on Gideon.

"What the hell were you thinking? Huh? Do you like pushing his buttons or do you just want to get hit? Because if that's the case, I'll let him hit you next time" she yelled. Jason raised one eyebrow before he turned back to the map. JJ scoffed. Now he was trying to ignore her. She walked up to the board and ripped the damn map off.

"What the hell was that JJ?" Gideon screamed. Before she knew what was happening, JJ's hand had connected with Jason's cheek. JJ and Gideon both stood there in shock. Jason slowly moved his hand up to cradle his cheek while JJ back a few steps away once she realized what she did.

"I'm sorry Gideon, so sorry" she whispered, the tears already filling in her eyes. Jason looked at her for a moment before he picked the map up from where she had dropped it and laid it out on the table before he got back to work. "I need some air" she said as she walked out the door to the conference room, past all of the officers, out to an alley next to the station. There was a small alley between the station and the town diner. It went all the way through, so the citizens used it to get to the beach. You could follow any of the other walkways to the beach, but this one was kept safe by the officers. The only movie theater in town was across the street and most of the food places were within walking distance. It reminded JJ of her home town in Pennsylvania; except her home didn't have a beach.

"JJ?" a hesitant voice called out. JJ turned from her view of the beach to see Reid standing at the mouth of the alley. She gave him a hesitant smile and gestured towards his coffee cup.

"Did you run into Dave? He went to Starbucks for coffee" JJ joked lamely. Reid gave her a tentative smile.

"No I didn't, but he should be back soon. It wasn't too crowded in there" he explained. JJ nodded and looked towards the door of the police station. "Waiting for someone?"

"No, I'm just dreading going back in there with Gideon" JJ answered. Reid nodded knowing the tension that arose between the older profilers, which put JJ on Dave's side. "I slapped him because he was ignoring me and then he had the audacity to yell" she confided. Reid looked at the woman in front of him. She was small and slender, but there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Why don't you wait here for Dave? I'll see how Gideon's doing" Reid said as he gestured toward the office. JJ smiled and kissed his cheek gratefully.

"Thank you" she said. Reid stammered out a short response before he headed into the building. Once he was out of sight, JJ let out a sigh of relief and moved to sit on the bench in front of the precinct. She put her head in her hands, trying not to cry. Suddenly a cup was pushed in front of her face and she looked into Dave's brooding eyes.

"What did he do?" he growled as he plopped down on the bench next to her and set his arm on the back of the bench, his arm just brushing her shoulders.

"He ignored me and went back to that stupid map so I tore it off the wall and slapped him. Once we both realized what happened, he picked up that damn map again and continued to ignore me and I came out here for air" JJ explained. Dave nodded stiffly and took a large drink of his coffee. JJ lifted the steaming drink up to her mouth and sipped it slowly, cherishing the taste and warmth. The couple sat in silence for a few moments.

"We need to head out to Nelson's place" Dave said softly. JJ nodded. "He's got to be our unsub" he finished. JJ nodded and pulled out her cell.

"All knowing Goddess of Virginia" Garcia chirped over the line. JJ and Dave smiled at their friend's bubbly demeanor.

"Hi Goddess, I need the address for Nelson again" JJ said in a tone that she hoped told Garcia not to ask questions. Penny must have gotten the hint because a few seconds later typing was heard over the line and Garcia spoke up again.

"Here we go, it's 21 Sunnyside Dr" Garcia said. JJ and Dave nodded as Dave wrote it on a scrap piece of paper.

"Thanks hun, we've got to go catch ourselves an unsub now" JJ said as her goodbye. JJ waited for Dave to finish his coffee before they both stood and made their way to their SUV. JJ would call the rest of the team on the way.

* * *

So this was pretty long considering my other chapters! So please review! I love them!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok so I said I would have this up a while ago… I'm sorry. Real life caught up with me. Anyway… I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Um… if I wish on 11:11 do I get the rights?

* * *

"Yeah Hotch, Dave is pretty sure. No, Gideon and Reid stayed at the station. Yes, alright I'll get on the radio and call out to them" JJ said. Dave listened, but most of his attention was focused on the change in Gideon and the road.

"What does Hotch want us to do?" Dave asked as JJ hung up her phone.

"I'm supposed to get on the radio and call the others that way. He thinks it will be easier and quicker that way" she replied reaching for the radio. Dave nodded and stayed quiet while JJ replied the information to the others, before she called Reid to let him know what was going on. "What's going on with Gideon?" JJ blurted after everyone was alerted and the quiet settled over them.

"I don't know babe, but I do know that he has changed since the last time anyone saw or heard from him. He's not the same man that we all remember" Dave replied. JJ nodded and sat back in her seat, thinking over everything that happened since they got to Connecticut.

* * *

"Alright, detective, if you don't mind Morgan has experience leading SWAT teams into houses. Since it's just us, I think it might be better if he led the raid" Hotch explained as they went over plans and procedures. Detective Marr nodded.

"If he feels comfortable doing that, I don't have a problem with it" he said nodding. The other officers in the department nodded along, grateful for the help.

"Good, then Morgan, take a minute to review the plans and then tell us the plan" Hotch said handing the blueprints for the house over to Morgan. Derek nodded and quickly scanned over the house layout.

"Alright here's what we'll do…" Morgan said as he explained the plan.

* * *

"We knock then go on three" Morgan commanded. Hotch, Dave, and Gideon nodded. Detective Marr and the only canine officer, Officer Kenneth Mellor and his dog Harley, were waiting to find the boy. JJ and Emily stood waiting to intercept the EMTs when they got there. Dave threw a quick smile and a wink over his shoulder as Morgan started to count.

"One" Morgan whispered, holding up his pointer finger to signal the number for officers farther away. "Two." Dave and the others got ready to find horror on a cute, unsuspecting street. "Three" Morgan finished as he kicked the door in. The men entered the damp and musky house.

"Someone didn't notice this smell?" Gideon said as they took in the place. The rooms were empty except for one of the bedrooms in the back. In the corner of the room was an old mattress. The house smelled of urine, feces, vomit, and smoke. Hanging from the wall was a set of chains.

"Oh God" Rossi breathed as they took everything in. The mattress was damp from sweat, tears, and urine. There was a fairly large stain of what the team assumed was blood. Morgan slammed his fist in the wall before he stormed out. Hotch took one last look before he pulled out his cell phone and left. Rossi assumed he was calling Jack. It was all he could do to keep from calling his own son.

"Where are they?" Reid asked. The older profiler shrugged before he left, Gideon and Reid trailing slowly after him. Once he was back out into fresh air, Rossi made a beeline for JJ.

"Where is he Dave? Where's Tommy?" JJ asked, her eyes searching his desperately.

"He's not there" he whispered. JJ Looked around before she decided professionalism be damned, they needed each other. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Rossi wrapped his strong arms around her and their baby, keeping them close. "I want to call Henry" Rossi said, his voice husky with unshed tears. JJ nodded wordlessly.

"I'm sure Will won't mind" she whispered. Dave nodded, but before he got far Officer Mellor called for them.

"Harley found something!" he yelled. The team exchanged glances before they all took off after the duo. Harley was sniffing out a few bushes before he barked once and sat next to Mellor. The team stopped before Dave took a tentative step. When nothing jumped out at him he took a few more steps into the small patch of woods next to the lake. He bent down and found what Harley had sniffed out.

"Hi buddy, I'm Dave" Rossi said as he gently reached for the boy. Tommy flinched and burrowed himself farther into the bush. JJ had stepped up next to him to see what he had found. She laid her hand on his back gently as she squatted next to him.

"Hi Tommy, I'm JJ. Dave and I are police officers. Your mommy and daddy sent us to find you" JJ whispered. Tommy slowly inched forward. JJ opened her arms for the small boy, who hesitated at the gesture.

"It's alright kiddo, JJ and I have our own son at home and one on the way" Dave coaxed. The little boy hesitated for only a minute before he threw himself at the couple. JJ picked the dirty boy and brought him over to the EMTs.

"Alright buddy, these nice doctors need to look you over ok? I'm going to go call your mommy and tell her we found you" JJ said. Tommy's small grip on her shirt tightened slightly before he realized the two doctors were women and they wouldn't hurt him. He nodded before he held out his hands for the EMTs.

"I'll call Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd" Emily said. She had already talked to Jack and Hannah. JJ nodded her best friend thanks and stepped off to the side to phone her son. Rossi slid beside her as she dialed and she pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker phone.

"LaMontagne" her ex answered.

"Hey, can you put Henry on the phone" JJ asked in her press voice, leaving no room for argument. JJ and Dave listened to the phone changing hands before Henry came on the line.

"Mommy?" his innocent five year old voice asked.

"I'm here too buddy" Dave answered. Both of their shoulders dropped in relief knowing their son was safe, at least for now. JJ smiled when Henry started rattling off the day he had with his father. Henry knew that Dave adopted him, but he didn't quite understand what that meant, but he was ok with spending time with Will.

"I gots to go! Will said he would take me to the zoo!" Henry squealed. JJ and Dave both let out a laugh before they told him to have fun and be safe. Everyone said their goodbyes and JJ sagged against Dave.

"Now we just have to find the bastard" she muttered darkly. Child cases were always the worst, but this boy just looked and acted so much like Henry it was too much for the couple. Dave nodded.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think Jason might be the best person to profile this nutcase" he muttered.

"As much as I hate to say this, you might be right" JJ teased as she pulled away from Dave and started back towards the rest of the team and Tommy. Dave smirked before he took off after her, wanting to kill Nelson for the torture and trauma Tommy has to go through. He did a quick sweep of his surroundings before he pulled up next to JJ. "I can talk to the press, tell them who we're looking for and what he's done. He won't get far" JJ supplied. Hotch debated for a moment before he nodded.

"I think it might work. It'll make him sweat and maybe he'll make a mistake" Hotch explained. Jason looked around, hoping the bastard would just appear in front of them.

"Or it might provoke him to take another child" Jason offered. Hotch weighed the truth of his mentor's words in his head, finally nodding at JJ.

"Do it, I think a press conference will be more of a help than a hindrance" Hotch explained his decision to the group, easing Gideon from the retort he was going to make. The Jason Gideon standing in front of Hotch was not the same man who had taught him everything he knew about criminal profiling. He wasn't the same man who was one of the original founders of the FBI's BAU. That man would never have questioned Hotch's judgment. He never would have caused the problems that had been coming between his team since the new Gideon came back. Hotch missed his old friend.

* * *

"We ask that if you see this man, you call the police or the hotline number on your screen immediately. Do not try to confront him yourself. We have reason to believe he is armed and very dangerous. Thank you" JJ finished, watching as Dave followed her back into the office. There Gideon and Reid was geographic profiling again while the others were on the phone, trying to get more information on Nelson. "Done" she announced.

"Good" Hotch said nodding.

"I got something! Nelson owns a rental property on the outskirts of Rocky Neck State Park" Garcia cried. Everyone looked at each other.

"JJ, Emily, you stay here to man the lines in case he's not there. Everyone gear up and let's go" Hotch ordered, grabbing his suit coat and kissing Emily's cheek before heading out. Rossi bent to where JJ was sitting and kissed the top of her head before following the rest of the men. JJ and Emily sighed once the door closed.

"I have a feeling they know he's there and they left us out" Emily said as she dropped into one of the chairs. JJ smiled.

"Oh I don't have a feeling; I know" JJ muttered.

"Don't worry my pretties; at least your hubbies let you leave Virginia!" Garcia said. JJ and Emily both rolled their eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"We weren't… didn't… oh whatever" JJ said as she hung up the phone. She just wanted to go home and spend a nice, relaxing weekend with her family. Garcia and Emily sighed as well, most likely picturing the same thing she was.

"I hope he's there. He has to be caught before he hurts another child" Emily said thinking of her own kids waiting at home for Aaron and her to come home.

"I'm pregnant" JJ blurted out. Emily rolled her eyes while Garcia squealed. Emily nodded and made her way over to where the police station had set up a coffee pot just for them.

"Congrats sweetie! Oh boy, more kids to spoil" Garcia squealed. JJ laughed along with Emily and listened to Garcia rant about how much she was going to spoil all of the kids and that she was going to be the favorite auntie.

* * *

Dave sighed as he looked out the back passenger side window. Gideon sat next to him watching his old friend and it took all Dave had not to flip Gideon off.

"Dave" Hotch said, gaining the older man's attention. Dave's eyes snapped up to meet Hotch's in the rearview mirror. "Don't" he warned. Dave rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window. It was almost as if Aaron Hotchner could read minds.

"So JJ huh? She must be a pretty good fuck" Gideon said. Aaron swerved the car in shock at his mentor's words. Dave clenched his hands into tight fists. His knuckles were turning white. "I mean you could never keep a wife for more than a few months and here you are happily married and a father."

"Shut up" Dave said in a deadly calm voice. Gideon laughed quietly.

"And man, he's not even your kid" he continued on, ignoring Aaron's venomous glare and Dave's hateful warning.

"I would stop now before I pull out my gun and shoot you, which I will have no problem doing" Dave said once more as a warning. Gideon opened his mouth to continue, but Hotch put a quick stop to that.

"Stop Gideon or you can get out now" Aaron warned, quickly losing his patience with the two older profilers. Gideon shut his mouth tightly and turned his head to look out the window. "Now that you are behaving, we need to get ready to catch this guy."

"Good because that bastard needs to pay for what he's done" Rossi exclaimed. Aaron nodded while Gideon snorted. "Don't Jason; you have no right to talk."

"Yeah and you have become the king of virtues. I'm sure JJ still tells you constantly to calm down" Gideon shot back. Dave turned to face his old friend.

"Yeah she does, but that's because I'm always about ready to kill someone, like right now. Besides, I didn't leave my family without a word" Dave said, not noticing how much louder his voice got. Reid sat in the front next to Hotch silently.

"Do you think we should break them up?" he whispered to Hotch, throwing a nervous glance at the two in the back. Hotch glanced at them in the rear view mirror and shook his head.

"Let them argue it out while we drive. Once we get there, we will make sure they stop" he whispered back.

"I had a breakdown and needed to get out of there before I dragged the rest of them down with me!" Gideon yelled. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that when you called me I hated your guts because I didn't want to go back, but when I got there, and pissed JJ off while I was at it, I realized I loved doing this job. I could never just leave without a word!" Dave yelled. Gideon rolled his eyes.

"I was calling in a favor" he replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to fill in, but thank god they accepted me" Dave said as he opened his door once Hotch had parked. Gideon looked at him closely before following closely behind him.

* * *

Dave kicked in the front door. Morgan decided to let him go first, since he had so much pent up anger and aggression. Gideon was in the back. Hotch decided the two should be separated until the whole thing was over.

"FBI! Freeze!" Dave yelled as he swept the living room. Sitting in a recliner was the man that they had been looking for. His gun was sitting on his lap and he looked up as Dave, Morgan, and Hotch pointed their guns at him.

"Well it took you long enough" he said smirking. Dave took a step forward, almost shooting the man straight between his eyes.

"Slowly put your gun on the floor and put your hands in the air" Dave growled. Hotch knew what Dave was feeling considering that he had also pictured his son in the same situation. Nelson followed the instructions carefully, seeing the rage in the profilers' eyes. He was quickly arrested and the team of police made their way to the front of the house.

"Time to go home" Hotch said as he stepped up to Dave and clapped the older man on his shoulder. Dave nodded and watched Hotch walk forward.

"Now you can go home to…" Gideon started. He was cut off when Dave punched him in the face.

"That was for the comment about JJ in the car and for the one about Henry" Dave said. He stepped up to his old friend menacingly. Jason held his nose as Morgan and Hotch moved to separate them if needed. "I don't want to hear another bad word about them come from your mouth anymore, do you understand? I won't tolerate anyone messing with my family. I used to consider you a friend, but you are not the same person I once knew and let me tell you, I hate what you've become Jason" Dave spat.

"Dave" Hotch called gently. He knew that Jason probably needed the punch, but he still had to control his agent from beating Gideon to death. Dave nodded once to acknowledge Hotch's words, but didn't move.

"You only get one warning Jason" Dave said as he stepped away slowly. Jason moved to the waiting paramedics to get his nose checked out as the others piled into the SUV to head back to the station.

* * *

"Dave" JJ sighed. She was relieved that he had come back in one piece, but was also worried about him because Aaron had called Emily to tell her about the fight.

"Jen" Dave said as he pulled her into his arms. JJ breathed in Dave's woodsy scent as he held her to relax. "Let's go home" he said grabbing her hand. JJ nodded and quickly followed Dave, ready to be home with her son.

* * *

OK! I'm so sorry this took so long to post! I hope you enjoyed it! And also only one chapter left (and I bet you can guess what's going to be in the last chapter!)!

Please press the green/grey colored button and let me know what you thought of it!

(And Lacy… no telling me that I was supposed to be writing my scholarship essay instead of this!)


	7. Chapter 7

June 2010:

Dave sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Henry was spending the day with Will. Part of the arrangement Will and JJ had come up with was Henry was allowed to spend one day a week with him, but he couldn't spend the night unless they were gone on a case. JJ was on maternity leave. She was eight and a half months pregnant.

"Agent Rossi?" JJ's temporary replacement asked as she popped her head in the door. Dave looked up at the brunette. His attention had been focused on the picture on his desk. It was only taken a few weeks ago. JJ was lying on the couch while Henry curled up next to her. Henry had his head lying on the baby bump and JJ was smiling down at her children.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. The brunette entered holding a large stack of folders. Dave flopped his head back and groaned.

"No more" he whined. It seemed that since JJ had taken leave, more and more law enforcement agencies around the country had needed the team's help.

"Sorry Rossi, but you know the drill" she said smiling as she handed over the folders. Dave smiled thanks and started flipping through them hoping to get the easy ones done first. The woman took her leave and Dave got another cup of coffee before he opened a case file and started reading it. His phone started ringing and he picked it up distractedly.

"Rossi" he answered. There was labored breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Dave… my water… it just broke!" JJ said panicking. Dave dropped his file on the desk and grabbed his keys. JJ had been crying, which broke Dave's heart since JJ never cried.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Can you make it until I get there or do you want me to call an ambulance?" Dave asked as he raced through the bullpen to find Hotch. The team looked at him weird until he made a quick motion for baby. Everyone quickly shut their computers down and raced towards the elevators.

"I… I need an ambulance Dave!" JJ panicked. Dave almost froze. "She's early Dave! What if she doesn't make it?" JJ worried. Dave stopped short, the others watching him curiously. Hotch put his hand on his back and pushed him into the elevator.

"She'll be fine" Dave soothed. He looked at Emily. "Em, call 911 and get an ambulance to the house ASAP" Dave demanded gently. Emily nodded and quickly relayed a message to the dispatcher. "Don't worry honey, she'll make it."

"Dave!" JJ screamed as another contraction hit. Dave's heart broke even more as he listened to her crying and yelling in pain. "It hurts!"

"I know honey, but just think about holding our little girl soon" Dave soothed. JJ's breathing evened out slightly. "Alright honey, I've got to go, but I'll meet you at the hospital ok? Everyone will be there" Dave soothed. JJ panted.

"Hurry!" she cried out. Dave sighed as JJ cried through her contraction once again.

"I'll be there soon baby" Dave replied as he jumped into the driver's seat in one of the SUVs. Hotch and Emily jumped into the SUV while Reid, Morgan, and Garcia jumped into the other one. Dave put his phone on speaker and handed it to Hotch. He recklessly drove through the streets on his way to the hospital. JJ whimpered as she shifted.

"They're here" she whimpered once again. He heard her shift as the door opened. "Here" JJ called to the paramedics. Dave sighed in relief as the voices got louder. "I'll meet you at the hospital!" JJ shouted through clenched teeth right before she hung up the phone. Emily and Hotch smirked.

"Congrats daddy" Emily said as Hotch snickered at Dave's pale face. He just kept muttering the fact that he was going to become a daddy again.

* * *

"David!" JJ screamed through another contraction. Dave froze in the middle of the hospital hallway. The doctor pat his back encouragingly.

"I don't think I want to go in there" he muttered, knowing his wife was going to kill him. The doctor laughed and gently pushed him forward.

"Yeah, but you want to be there for your wife when she gives birth to your baby girl" he explained with a smirk as he pushed Dave into the room. Dave was immediately awestruck by JJ. He quickly made his way to her side and wiped her hair off of her sweaty forehead as he handed her one of his hands. He winced slightly as she squeezed with all her might to alleviate her pain.

"Hi baby" he whispered, kissing her forehead. JJ gave him a weak smile. "Garcia is picking up Henry and then bringing him over so all of the family can meet our baby girl" he explained. JJ nodded with a grimace on her face.

"I want her out. Now!" JJ screamed through clenched teeth. The doctor chuckled as he finished washing his hands and put on latex gloves.

"Well let's take a look and see if she's ready to come out" the doctor said as he moved the blanket covering JJ's bottom half just enough to see what was going on. He smiled and pushed the blanket back fully. "It looks like your baby girl's ready to meet her mommy and daddy. On the next contraction JJ, I want you to push" the doctor instructed. JJ nodded and gripped Dave's hand tighter. "Alright on three JJ. One. Two. Three. Push" the doctor said. Dave whispered encouraging words to JJ as she pushed with all of her might.

"Dave" she screamed hoarsely. Dave wiped her forehead.

"I'm here baby. I'm here" he said, waiting for his daughter to make an entrance into the crazy world.

* * *

"Aunt Emmy? Aunt Penny?" Henry asked as he swung his short legs on the chair he sat on. Their baby had caused Garcia to fall asleep on Morgan so Emily turned her attention from Hannah and Jack to the little boy waiting for his parents.

"What's taking mommy and daddy so long?" he asked. Hotch kneeled next to his best friends' first child.

"Well they're waiting for your sister" he explained. Henry nodded and continued to kick his legs, patiently waiting for his baby sister. Henry and the others heard footsteps approaching.

"Henry, do you want to meet you baby sister?" Dave asked. Henry's head bounced up and down enthusiastically. He held out one hand and Henry launched out of the chair and raced to his dad's side. "We'll be right back." Dave playfully raced Henry through the hallways. The nurses and doctors smiled at the boy's playful nature. "Here we are bud, but we have to be quiet because your sister's asleep and mommy might be too, ok?" Henry bobbed his head up and down and waited patiently for Dave to open the door. When he entered, followed shortly by Dave, JJ was asleep and the baby was cooing softly. Dave led Henry over to the couch and had him sit down while he brought the baby to him. "Her name is Emma Paige Rossi. What do you think?"

"I like it! Hi Emma, I'm your big brother Henry" the little boy whispered to his little sister. Dave smiled at his family, vowing not to let anything hurt them ever again.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this was so short, but I'm sick and I wanted to end this on a good, happy note! Which I hope I accomplished! So this is the end of this story, but have no fear I will write more Criminal Minds stories! Let me know what you think!


End file.
